


Discovery

by ThirteenCatts



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenCatts/pseuds/ThirteenCatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Delphine know Cosima was in Toronto?  Set just after Delphine leaves Cosima in 1x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

It took her half an hour to make her way home through the cold winter night, her thoughts swirling the entire way. Had Cosima been right that she was a danger? Was it really possible that Cosima didn't share her feelings? 

Delphine didn't want to think about that. She couldn't think about it; Cosima had ripped her heart out and she was completely numb. Instead, she worried about how much she should tell Leekie. He would be expecting answers that she wasn't sure she was able to give. 

As soon as she had locked the door of her apartment behind her, she pulled out her cellphone and dialled. 

“Delphine,” a male voice answered as the call connected. She could almost hear his toothy smile over the phone. “It's always good to hear from my favourite girl.”

She didn't waste any time on pleasantries. “Aldous? She knows.”

“Knows what?” he asked, now less friendly than when he had first picked up.

“She knows I'm her monitor. She knows I gave you information,” Delphine said.

“How did you let her find out about that?” Leekie asked, a note of irritation in his voice.

“Let her find out?” Delphine was incredulous. “You haven't exactly been subtle Aldous. There's a picture of us together on the Dyad website for God's sake.”

Leekie sighed. “Things are moving along faster than we expected. I guess she was bound to find out eventually.”

“What do you mean moving faster?” Delphine paused for a moment. “You know, you have never told me what danger Cosima is in. What is it?”

He ignored her question, raising her suspicions. 

“I don't have time to wait for you're written report,” he said instead, “so I'll need you to tell me everything that's happened with Cosima since I last saw you.”

“Well, when I went over there today she immediately accused me of being a fake. I don't know how, but she has found out that I gave you the information about the others.”

“Ok,” he said. “How did she react?”

“She was angry of course. Very angry.”

“I suppose that was to be expected!” He chuckled. “What did you say to her?”

“I tried to apologise, but she wouldn't listen.” Delphine left out the part about how Cosima had stopped, just once, and listened to her pour her heart out. She didn't tell him about how Cosima had used that vulnerability to crush her.

Leekie was silent for a moment, considering the situation. “Tell me, were you able to establish a romantic relationship with her before this happened?”

Delphine hesitated before answering, “Yes.”

“How was it?” he asked. “The sex, I mean.”

“I don't really feel comfortable talking about that Aldous.”

“Don't be coy with me Delphine, I need to know if she has feelings for you that we can leverage.” He drew a breath, “When you slept together, would you describe the encounter as intimate or carnal?” 

Delphine thought about their night together. She had had good lovers before, she would even class Leekie among them, but being with Cosima had been something else entirely. How could she describe the soft, vulnerable look on Cosima's face just before Delphine had kissed her? Or the the raw, primal noise that had come from Cosima's throat after Delphine had licked melted chocolate from her stomach and then moved her kisses lower, and lower still? 

“Both,” she finally answered him, “it was both.”

Leekie gave a long hum. “I look forward to personally hearing your detailed report on that the next time I see you.” 

Delphine could imagine the lecherous look on his face, and her skin crawled at the thought. She didn't like the idea of him thinking of Cosima that way. She didn't like the idea of anyone but her thinking of Cosima that way.

He was straight back to business though. “If you had a connection then why didn't you use it to try and leave things on better terms?”

“I did try, but it didn't work. It was too...” Hurtful? Raw? Delphine couldn't think of a way to explain that Cosima's sense of betrayal was too deep after what they had shared together, or that she couldn't stay in the room after what Cosima had said to her. With mild surprise she found that she didn't even want to try and explain it to him, the man that she had long considered a mentor and confidant. It was private, between her and Cosima. It was not for him to intrude on, to poke and prod and try to use to his own advantage. “It just didn't work,” she finished lamely.

“There's something else Aldous,” she said. “Cosima is leaving town. She was packing a bag and she wouldn't tell me where she was going. I am worried about her safety.”

Leekie hummed. “That's ok, she's probably coming here to Toronto to see the others. I'll have someone check out the airport and the bus station.”

“Ok,” Delphine said. “What will happen then?”

“Well, I'm planning on offering her a job at the Institute. We can keep a closer eye on her that way.”

“Do you really think she'll accept it?” Delphine asked.

“I'm going to give her a copy of her genome to try and lure her in.” He chuckled, “An altered copy of course, we can't give away all our secrets now can we?”

It was typical Leekie. Nothing with him was ever as it seemed. “And what about me?” Delphine asked quietly. 

“I think you should come to Toronto too. You can make a grand, romantic gesture of chasing her up here and try to regain her trust. Tell her you've quit your job with us, or that you'll play the double agent. Tell her anything you think will get you back on her good side, and then convince her to accept my offer.” 

Delphine considered his words for a moment: Double agent. She could potentially help Cosima that way, but was she really willing to jeopardise her career for a woman she'd known less than a week? As soon as she thought of the question she knew the answer. “Ok,” she said, “I will come.

“Good.” Leekie lowered his voice an octave. “You know, if there's time maybe we can see each other? It gets very lonely here in this big ol' hotel room by myself.”

“I don't know Aldous....” she trailed off.

“Don't tell me one night with her has you playing for the other team?” he laughed.

“No.” It occurred to her that maybe her relationship with Leekie could be useful. Pillow talk meant she nearly always knew more than her colleagues in the lab. In the past it had helped her career, maybe now it could help Cosima too. “It's just that I might not have time. When I get there, we will see.”

“Ok then,” he said, “I'll talk to you when you get here. I do hope you bring your birthday present with you though, just in case.”

Her recent birthday present was a set of red lace lingerie. At the time she had resented that it was really a present for him rather than for her. It had made her question whether their relationship would ever be more than just physical to him.

“Goodnight Delphine,” he said when she didn't reply.

“Goodnight Aldous,” she said, and hung up the phone.

She sat down on her couch and looked around her apartment. Even though she had been here months it was still sparsely decorated, almost sterile. The white walls glared back at her and the coffee table was completely bare. She spent almost no time there. In her mind she contrasted it with Cosima's place, with its warm wood panelling and the heavy purple drapes. It was small and messy, but it felt like a home. To Delphine, Cosima herself was starting to feel like a home.

She shook her head and jumped up to begin hunting for her passport. Words hadn't convinced Cosima, but maybe actions would. She would do whatever was necessary to show Cosima that she could be trusted, to win her back. She wasn't going to let her go without a fight.


End file.
